medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
4136163735641?
The 23rd Suggestion: 4136163735641? is the twenty-third chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Hakama details the history of the Flask Plan, culminating with his belief that the project has reached the final step with the present incarnation of the Thirteen Party. Nabeshima is sleeping in class when the seniors hear of a fight between Medaka and Myouga. After Yakushima addresses her as the Judo Club Captain, she corrects him by stating that she is the former Captain. Myouga stands over a bloodied Medaka, motionless in a crater. In her math language, Myouga muses on what it means to be the strongest, and though she can come up with no definitive answer, she reaffirms her belief that she must become a member of the Thirteen Party. In the lunch room, Zenkichi listens as Unzen continues to describe his sister, claiming that he and Medaka are the only normal people in Class 13, while his sister is a total nonconformist who speaks a math language. When Zenkichi asks if Myouga is the fighting type, Unzen states that she is, though she has never once been able to beat him in a fight. As Myouga prepares to leave, Medaka rises to her feet, calling out to her in Myouga's own math language. Myouga expresses her amazement that Medaka was able to decipher her language, and questions where Medaka did not dodge her earlier attack. Medaka states that there was no reason for Myouga to attack her, so there was no reason to dodge, which prompts Myouga to hit her again, cracking her ribs. Myouga attacks a third time, but Nabeshima trips Medaka up, causing the incoming attack to miss. The hallway erupts in cheers at the sight of the Foul King, leading Medaka to comment that Nabeshima is quite popular, though Nabeshima brushes the praise off. Myouga angrily tells Nabeshima not to interfere, as this is a fight between Abnormals. Nabeshima confronts Myouga, and though she initially appears infuriated that Medaka has been attacked, she quickly reverts to her usual demeanor. Pulling off her school uniform and throwing it to Medaka, Nabeshima states her intent to enter the fight. Myouga states that she has heard of Nabeshima from her brother, and that she won't lose to a Special. As Myouga lunges, Nabeshima punches her in the face, knocking her back and momentarily stunning her. The crowd roars that Nabeshima is fouling already. Medaka comments that the punch is technically not a foul, though modern Judo does not use punches. Coming up behind her, Yakushima agrees, stating that strikes are actually a part of Judo, and that it would only be a foul in an official match. Nabeshima taunts Myouga, promising to defeat the Abnormal with her fists alone. Infuriated, Myouga declares her intent crush Nabeshima. Characters in Order of Appearance #Hakama Shiranui #Kei Munakata #Shigusa Takachiho #Mizou Yukuhashi #Oudo Miyakonojou #Itami Koga #Youka Naze #Nekomi Nabeshima #Umumichi Yakushima #Medaka Kurokami #Myouga Unzen #Tousei Chijiwa #Kaishi Yame #Tomojiki Koyu #Harigane Onigase #Myouri Unzen #Fue Yobuko #Kabuto Nomozaki #Hansode Shiranui #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi Notes *"4136163735641?" means "Did You Think You Were the Strongest Here or Something?" (お前最強ってなんだと思う？, Omae Saikyō tte Nanda to Omou?) in Myouga Unzen's self-created language. Category:Chapters